De fantastische avonturen van Bo en Daniëlle
by ccca11
Summary: Random verhaaltjes over de 2 kneusjes.
1. Het begin

Er was eens,

een verveelde Danielle, ze zat op een stoel. De stoel was zwart met 4 ijzeren poten.

Naast Danielle zat haar beste vriendin Bo. Bo zat op de bank. Deze was ook zwart.

Danielle en Bo beleefden een prachtig avontuur met eenhoorns, regenbogen en bomen.

Danielle en Bo konden met stoelen praten. Ze waren namelijk stoelfluisteraars. Op een dag zei de stoel tegen Danielle, poeh danielle ben je afgevallen? Waarop Danielle lachend antwoord gaf: "oh stoel! Jij grappenmaker". Bo zat ernaast en glimlachte.

Ze leefden nog lang en gelukkig


	2. De Paddenstoel

Danielle en Bo liepen door het bos met hun stoelen aan de lijn. De stoelen moesten namelijk uitgelaten worden wantja stoelen moeten ook hun behoefte doen! En dat kan nou eenmaal niet binnen. Danielle en Bo plukten wat blaadjes van bomen waarop sommige bomen reageerden: ''He jij! Stop daar eens mee Je doet me pijn! Het is pas zomer, mijn blaadjes moeten blijven zitten!''.

Maar Danielle en Bo verstonden de boom niet. Ze waren immers stoelfluisteraars en niet boomfluisteraars zoals Chantalle. Ze liepen op een pad en op een gegeven moment zag Bo een paddenstoel. Bo zei;"kijk Dani, een paddenstoel in de zomer! Is dat niet apart?". Waarop Danielle reageerde:"Inderdaad! Zeer spectaculair, dit fenomeen zal je niet vaak tegenkomen". Ze liepen wat dichterbij om de paddenstoelen beter te bekijken. Ze waren blauw met groene stippen, erg apart. Danielle wou ze plukken om mee te nemen toen Bo schreeuwde: DANIELLE KIJK UIT! Danielle sprong net op tijd achteruit. Want uit de lucht kwam een ruimteschip en kwam er een lichtstraal naar de paddenstoelen. De paddenstoelen gingen omhoog het ruimteschip in en het ruimteschip vloog toen weg. Danielle keek Bo aan en Bo Danielle. Ze haalden hun schouders op en liepen verder. Een normale dag in het bos voor Danielle en Bo


	3. Het Grasveld

Danielle keek Bo aan en Bo Danielle, ze haalden hun schouders op en liepen verder door het bos. Tot ze uiteindelijk weer bij het bospad uitkwamen. De stoelen waren op dit moment al helemaal moe van de lange wandeling, maar dat maakte Danielle en Bo niks uit, hun hadden nog energie voor 10. 'Zeg Danielle' zegt Bo 'Zullen we de stoelen even laten rusten?' 'Pff' zei Danielle 'Vooruit dan maar.' Ze liepen een stukje verder het bospad op tot ze een grasveldje tegen kwamen. Ze haalden de riemen van de stoelen en lieten ze eventjes rennen. De stoelen rende op een onhandige manier het veldje op en gingen in het gras liggen. Danielle en Bo gingen in het midden zitten. 'Bo, heb jij ooit gedacht dat..nou ja...het misschien raar is dat wij stoelen als huisdieren hebben?'

'Ja daar heb ik inderdaad wel eens over nagedacht. Ik bedoel, hoe kan het dat wij ze kunnen verstaan en dat andere mensen ze alleen maar gebruiken om op te zitten?'

'Ja daar zit ik ook aan te denken. Want als wij de stoelen kunnen verstaan, kunnen andere mensen dan misschien andere dingen verstaan? Ik bedoel, is het mogelijk dat misschien, deze bomen of zelfs het gras waar wij nu op zitten, met elkaar communiceren? Maar dat wij dat gewoon niet kunnen verstaan? Wat als alles op aarde leeft en met elkaar communiceert, maar wij gewoon niet de moeite nemen om...'

'Wo, maat, rustig.' zei Bo 'Je moet niet zo veel nadenken, soms is het beter om gewoon niet over dingen na te denken maar ze gewoon te nemen en te accepteren zoals ze zijn'

'Ohw'' Zegt Danielle. 'Dat is een van weinige slimme dingen die ik je ooit heb horen zeggen' plaagt Danielle. Bo lacht omdat ze weet dat Danielle en grapje maakt. Er valt een stilte en ze kijken een tijdje naar de stoelen die liggen te hijgen in het gras van uitputting.

Ze zeggen even niets tegen elkaar. Maar ze genieten gewoon even van het moment, dat zij stoelfluisteraars zijn en dat ze elkaar hebben.


	4. Het Ruimteschip

Ze zeggen even niets tegen elkaar. Maar ze genieten gewoon even van het moment. Danielles gedachten dwalen af naar vroeger, er zijn nog zo veel dingen die ze niet begrijpt. Bo denkt juist aan de toekomst, wat zal er met hun gebeuren? Wat zal er met de stoelen gebeuren?.

Ze worden bruut naar de werkelijkheid getrokken wanneer ze een hard geluid horen. Het geluid van een vogel die met zijn laatste adem een kreet slaat. Het geluid van bomen die opzij buigen, zo ver dat ze breken. Het geluid van wegrennend wild. Het zoemende geluid van honderden, nee miljoenen bijen. Het geluid van...een ruimteschip? Het is allemaal zo onwerkelijk. Maar boven hun hoofden verschijnt een groot rond zwevend object zoals je altijd in de films ziet.

Voordat Danielle en Bo konden reageren werden ze opeens in een fel licht gezet. Het leek alsof het nacht was, en er alleen de felle straal licht gaf. 'BO!' schreeuwde Danielle wanneer ze voorzichtig omhoog werd getild. 'BO HELP!' Bo probeerde naar Danielle toe te gaan maar haar benen voelden loodzwaar. Ze keek hulpeloos toe hoe Danielle steeds verder omhoog ging. Danielle probeerde zich nog te verzetten. Rare bewegingen maakte ze met haar armen en benen in poging uit de straal te ontsnappen, maar tevergeefs. Toen Danielle ongeveer 3 meter boven Bo hing en nog steeds verder omhoog ging, voelde Bo dat ook zij omhoog werd getrokken. Bo probeerde zich nog vast te houden aan het gras, maar toen Bo bijna op haar kop hing besloot ze los te laten.

Ook zij zweefde nu langzaam omhoog. Ze keken samen nog een keer naar beneden, ze zagen de stoelen vragend omhoog kijken. 'Wat gebeurd er?!' roept Bo naar Danielle. 'WAT DENK JE?' roept Danielle sarcastisch terug.

Ze waren nu te hoog om nog tegen de straal te vechten, als ze nu vielen zouden ze zo te pletter vallen. Dus stopten ze met tegenstribbelen en kwamen ze steeds dichter bij het ruimteschip. In de opening van het gat waar de straal uitkomt staat een gedaante. Het is redelijk groot, maar kleiner dan een mens, en het staat op 2 poten. Het is er erg dik wezen en het staat een beetje in de schaduw, zodat ze niet goed kunnen zien hoe het wezen er precies uitziet en wat het is.

Op het moment dat ze in het ruimteschip zijn, sluit het gat onder ze en wordt alles zwart.


	5. De Ruimtevarkens

Op het moment dat ze in het ruimteschip zijn, sluit het gat onder ze en wordt alles zwart.

Bo wordt wakker in een ruimte met allemaal brandende en knipperende lichtjes, ze heeft barstende hoofdpijn maar dwing haarzelf vooruit te kijken. Dan ziet ze Danielle. Ze is vastgebonden aan een paal met haar armen achter haar rug. Bo is integendeel niet vast gebonden. 'Danielle..' fluistert Bo. 'Danielle wordt fucking wakker' 'DANIELLE BITCH JE BENT BETER NIET DOOD WANT...' Bo's stem tilde van verdriet, onzekerheid en boosheid. Maar Danielle werd wakker. Nam uitgebreid de tijd om even te gapen en keek slaperig om zich heen. 'Waar the hell zijn we?' 'Wat denk je zelf?' zegt Bo op een sarcastische toon, net zoals Danielle eerder tegen Bo zei. 'Bo, geen tijd voor grapjes, we moeten hier weg. Kom maak me los.' Bo liep naar Danielle toe en probeerde het touw waarmee Danielle zat vastgebonden los te krijgen. ''Dit lukt niet' zei Bo 'We moeten een mes ofzo hebben.' Bo stond op en liep door de donkere ruimte op zoek naar iets scherps. 'Vind je ook niet dat het hier naar gebakken bacon ruikt?' zegt Danielle en met lachje 'ik krijg er honger van'.

Toen ging de deur open en Bo (die net voor de deur stond) viel achterover. Het wezen stond in de deuropening. Bo keek vol afschuw naar het wezen toen het dichterbij liep. Op een gegeven moment kon Bo eindelijk zien wat voor beest het was. Het was een...varken? 'What..the...hell' zegt Bo zacht, maar net hard genoeg dat Danielle het kon horen. Het ruimtevarken was dan wellis waar iets groter dan een 'normaal' varken, maar toch, het blijft een varken. Danielle en Bo schieten in de lach. 'Een ruimtevarken, wie had dat nou gedacht.' Bo stond op en duwde het varken brutaal aan de kant. Het varken viel terug op 4 poten en begon te knorren. Dit liet Danielle nog harder lachen 'Wat een schattig varkentje ben jij!'. Bo liep door de gang en zocht naar iets scherps. Ze vond een mesje en liep terug naar de kamer waar Danielle zich bevon. Bo liep opnieuw langs het varken en maakte Danielle los. Danielle stond op en wreef even aan haar polsen 'Hoe kunnen varkens nou zulke strake knopen leggen?' 'Nu even niet Dani, kom we gaan naar huis.' Ze haakten hun armen in elkaar en liepen langs het ruimtevarken die afkeurend knorde maar niks deed.

Ze lipen door het ruimteschip, opzoek naar een uitgang. Maar die was niet zo makkelijk te vinden. Het ruimtevarken volgde hen als een hondje. 'Kijk Dani hij mag jou'. zegt Bo. Danielle en Bo lachten even, maar zochten toen weer verder naar een uitgang. Danielle trok een deur open en zag iets wat ze niet verwacht had. Honderden varkens in een ruimte, het ene moment waren ze gezellig aan het knorren, het andere moment waren ze doodstil en keken ze allemaal Danielle aan. Danielle slikte 'uhh Bo...misschien wil je dit even zien'. Bo liep naar Danielle toe en keek over haar schouder de kamer in. Ze zag de honderden starende varkens en besloot langzaam achteruit te lopen. De liep zo ver achteruit dat ze tegen het ruimtevarken aanliep die hun al de hele tijd gevolgd had. Het ruimtevarkentje gaf een zachte knor.

Het leek wel een teken voor de andere varkens om aan te vallen. Want ze renden met z'n allen tegelijk naar de deuropening waar Danielle stond.


	6. De Varkenfluisteraars

Het leek wel een teken voor de andere varkens om aan te vallen. Want ze renden met z'n allen tegelijk naar de deuropening waar Danielle stond.

Danielle gilde en sprong achteruit. Het varkentje waar Bo tegenaan stootte had haar broekspijp vastgepakt met zijn bek en begon eraan te trekken. 'Ik denk dat hij ons wil helpen' roept Bo naar Danielle. 'Welke andere keuze hebben we?'. Ze renden achter het ruimtevarken aan, achtervolgt door honderden dolle varkens. Ze renden een kamer binnen en deden de deur achter zich dicht. Het ruimte varken ging weer op 2 poten staan en knorde een paar keer naar Danielle en Bo, die elkaar vragend aankeken. Het varken liep naar een kast met allemaal potjes, deed een paar vloeistoffen bij elkaar in een beker en gaf het aan Danielle en Bo. 'Uhh moeten we dit drinken?' vraagt Bo. Het varken knort goedkeurend. Bo en Danielle zetten met enige twijfel de beker aan hun lippen en drinken de vloeistof in een keer op. Ze voelen zich even raar, een beetje duizelig en hun zicht word wat wazig, maar alles wordt weer normaal in een paar seconden. 'Wat was dat voor spul?' vraagt Danielle aan het ruimtevarken. Bo kijkt Danielle aan alsof ze gek geworden is –wie gaat er nou een vraag stellen aan een varken?-. Maar tot haar verbazing doet het varken zijn mond open en zegt op een rare lage toon: 'Was een beetje varken spul zodat jullie mij beter zouden kunnen verstaan.' 'Whatthefuck' zegt Bo hard op. Danielle schiet in de lach ''Oke, of ik ben aan de drugs, of wij kunnen opeens varkens verstaan door dat stomme drankje''

'Dat is juist' zegt het varken met een serieuze stem 'Jullie kunnen vanaf nu varkens verstaan, maar...'.

Bo kijkt Danielle aan en Danielle Bo, ze zeggen even niets maar weten dat ze hetzelfde denken. Dan zeggen ze tegelijk 'WE ZIJN VARKENFLUISTERAARS!, ohw yeah.' Ze geven elkaar even een snelle high-five met een big-smile op hun gezicht.

'Maar..' probeert het ruimtevarken zijn zin af te maken, maar Danielle kapt de zin af 'Hoe heet jij?'

'Flip' zegt het varken, 'Ik heet Flip, maar zoals ik probeerde te zeggen..' 'DAT IS EEN LEUKE NAAM'. 'Wil je ons huisdier zijn?' vraagt Danielle. 'Danielle zoiets vraag je toch niet?' zegt Bo beschamend. 'Maar hij is zo schattig!' zegt Danielle met haar maar-ik-ben-zo-zielig-stemmetje. Bo keert zich weer naar het varken 'Waarom vliegen jullie eigenlijk in een ruimteschip?'

'ZOALS IK PROBEERDE TE VERTELLEN zou ik graag willen dat jullie mij helpen' zegt het varken hard, om te laten zien dat hij nu eindelijk eens de leiding van het gesprek wil hebben. 'Ik wil geen ruimtevarken meer zijn, ik wil terug naar de aarde. Wanneer we daar weer zijn, zal ik al jullie vragen beantwoorden'

'Sure' zegt Danielle. 'zegt maar waar de uitgang is.' 'Dat gaat allemaal niet zo makkelijk' zegt het varken met een zucht.

Opeens word er op de deur gebonkt, deze zwaait na een paar keer open. De varkens staan in de deur opening 'Aha, daar zijn jullie. Mannen, pak ze!' De varkens gingen op 2 poten staan, pakten Danielle, Bo en Flip op en liepen de kamer uit. Ze liepen door verschillende gangen en kwamen uiteindelijk uit bij het gat waar ze omhoog waren gekomen. Het gat ging open en Bo en Danielle keken naar beneden. Ze leunden een beetje voorover en voelden toen een duw in hun rug. Ze vielen naar beneden. Ze keken elkaar aan en dachten dat het de laatste keer zou zijn dat ze elkaar ooit zouden zien. Ze zagen hoe de grond steeds dichterbij kwam en raakten in paniek. Toen Flip heel hard rare varkensgeluiden begon te maken ging Danielle ook gillen. De wind raasde lang hun oren, de grond kwam steeds dichterbij. Ze zagen het grasveld waar ze omhoog waren gehaald, het grasveld had een vreemde plek gekregen van de lichtstraal die Danielle en Bo naar het ruimteschip bracht.

Ze vielen met z'n drieën naar beneden, gillend, schreeuwend, vechtend. Maar tegen de zwaartekracht is niks op te brengen.


	7. Een Nieuwe Familie

Ze vielen met z'n drieën naar beneden, gillend, schreeuwend, vechtend. Maar tegen de zwaartekracht is valt niks in te brengen.

Of toch wel? Ze voelen dat ze stoppen met vallen. Ze worden door iets tegen gehouden en blijven zweven in de lucht. Danielle draait zich behendig om en kijkt naar boven. Ze ziet dat flip een soort pistool vast heeft, uit het pistool komt een soort straal. Het lijkt erg op de lichtstraal zie Danielle en Bo naar het ruimteschip haalde. Flip zag dat Danielle keek en zei 'Deze zag ik nog ergens liggen, leek me wel handig. Tenzij jullie graag te pletter waren gevallen?'

Flip zette Bo en Danielle zachtjes op de grond. Toen Flip uiteindelijk ook met beide poten weer op het land stond keken ze met z'n drieën omhoog. 'Het ruimteschip is nooit weggegaan van deze plek?' zegt Bo vragend. 'Nee, het ruimteschip kwam hier niet voor jullie, wij kwamen hier voor de blauw met groen gestipte paddenstoelen. Deze hebben wij nodig om milkshakes van de maken. Wij ruimtevarkens houden van milkshakes. ' 'Wij houden ook van milkshakes!' zeggen Danielle en Bo. 'Maar ik hou van bananen smaak, en niet paddenstoelen' zegt Bo. 'Ja' zegt Danielle 'Dat is best wel een beetje raar.'

Ze keken om zich heen en zochten naar de stoelen. Die moesten toch ergens zijn aangezien ze weer op hetzelfde grasveldje stonden. Bo pakt een eikeldopje en fluit erop. De twee stoelen kijken op vanaf de andere kant van het grasveld en beginnen naar hun baasjes toe te rennen.

'Jullie hebben stoelen als huisdieren en jullie vinden mij raar?' zegt Flip verbaasd. 'Ja, ja dat klopt' zegt Danielle. Toen de stoelen uiteindelijk bij Bo en Danielle aankwamen, waren ze al weer helemaal buiten adem van het harde rennen. 'Kijk'zegt Bo tegen flip, terwijl een stoel tegen haar aan staat te hijgen en te springen omdat hij zo blij is om zijn baasje weer te zien. 'Wij zijn stoelfluisteraars, daarom hebben wij stoelen als huisdieren, daar is niks vreemds aan.'

Flip kijkt toe hoe Danielle en Bo de stoelen omhelzen en lieve dingen tegen ze zeggen, hij wordt er een beetje verdrietig van, omdat hij weet dat hij nu niemand meer heeft nu hij uit het ruimteschip is gegooid. Hij wou ook heel graag een normaal varken zijn. Maar dat zou veel leuker zijn geweest als zijn vrienden waren mee gegaan. ''Nou ja vrienden,.. ze hebben me zojuist verraden''.''Ze hebben me gewoon zonder pardon uit het schip gegooid'' Flip krijgt tranen in zijn ogen. Omdat hij niet wil dat Danielle en Bo het zien, draait hij zich snel om en zegt 'Nou, tot ziens dan maar...'. en maakt aanstalten om weg te lopen.

'Flip wacht!' zegt Danielle, 'Wat ga je nu doen? Als je wilt mag je wel met ons mee.' Bo knikt goedkeurend.

Flip draait zich om en kan zijn tranen niet meer tegen houden. Hij heeft weer vrienden 'Oh, dank je, dank je dank je dank je.' Zegt hij terwijl de tranen over zijn varkenswangetjes rollen. Danielle en Bo lachen 'Gekke Flip, je hoeft toch niet te huilen? Zo erg zijn wij toch niet?' Nu moet Flip ook een beetje lachen. 'Je hebt óns namelijk gered van het te pletter vallen, dan kunnen we je toch niet zomaar vergeten?' zegt Bo. 'En daarbij, je had belooft dat als wij jou zouden helpen, je al onze vragen zou beantwoorden. En we hebben nogal wat vragen bedacht!'

Bo en Danielle doen hun stoelen weer aan de lijn en samen met Flip lopen ze door het bos. Als een grote blije familie.


	8. De Boomfluisteraar

Bo en Danielle doen hun stoelen weer aan de lijn en samen met Flip lopen ze door het bos. Als een grote blije familie.

Ze komen in het midden van het bos uit. Er stond een reusachtige boom in het midden, zo groot als een flatgebouw. Danielle Bo en Flip liepen dichter naar de boom toe. Er liepen allemaal herten, konijntjes en andere prachtige dieren om de boom heen. De dieren schrokken niet van het vreemde groepje dat hun benaderden. Ze keken even op, maar gingen toen weer verder met wat ze ook aan het doen waren. De stoelen probeerden achter een paar konijntjes aan te gaan maar omdat ze nog aan de lijn zaten konden ze niet veel verder dan 2 meter. De konijntjes boeide het allemaal niet en hupste vrolijk verder. 'Zullen we hier even picknicken?' zegt Bo terwijl ze haar roze rugzak met regenbogen van haar rug haalt. 'Dat is een goed idee' zegt Flip, die gaat zitten onder de boom.

Danielle was natuurlijk weer veel te nieuwsgierig en zei 'Ik ga even een rondje om de boom lopen'. Bo keek Danielle aan 'Heb je dan geen honger? Ik heb heerlijk brood meegenomen van thuis.' 'Ik eet zo wel, als ik terug kom' zegt Danielle, ze pak de riem van haar stoel en loopt weg. Bo, Flip en haar stoel gaan zitten en Bo pakt een paar dingen uit haar rugzak. Ze haalt een heerlijk brood eruit, wat jam en een mes. Flip kijk met grote ogen naar het brood 'Dit is véél beter dan vies ruimtevoedsel!' zegt hij met een lach. Bo moet ook lachen 'Nou, er is genoeg dus eet maar lekker. We moeten alleen wel wat bewaren voor Danielle.'

Terwijl Bo en Flip aan het genieten zijn van het heerlijke brood is Danielle nog niet eens halverwege de boom. 'Deze boom is echt reusachtig' denk ze 'Hoe kan een boom van zo'n formaat nou in dit klimaat overleven?' Ze bedenkt allemaal wilde theorieën maar geen van alle lijken in deze situatie van toepassing te zijn. Het lijkt wel uren te duren voordat ze aan de andere kant van de boom is. Opeens begint haar stoel aan de lijn te trekken, zo hard dat Danielle haar stoel niet meer kan houden en los moet laten. De stoel rent weg terwijl Danielle em probeert terug te roepen. ''Stomme stoel, misschien had ik 'em toch beter moeten opvoeden, waarom is mijn stoel nou niet zoals die van Bo? Die van Bo luistert altijd.' Ze zucht en loopt verder.

'Zeg Flip'zegt Bo terwijl ze een stuk brood doorslikt. Je zou onze vragen nog beantwoorden. 'Huh..oh..mja..dwat kjlopt.' Zegt hij met zijn mond vol brood. 'Dus..zou je mij willen vertellen waarom je een ruimtevarken bent geworden? En waarom je dan zo graag weer een normaal varken wou zijn?' 'Is het niet beter als ik dat ga vertellen wanneer Danielle erbij is?' 'Nee, ik ben zo benieuwd, ik wil het graag nu weten.' 'Oke dan' Flipt haalt diep adem en begint met zijn verhaal. Het verhaal over het varkentje Flip, dat een ruimtevarken werd maar weer een normaal varken wou zijn.

'Het begon allemaal toen ik nog een biggetje was...'

Danielle was nog steeds aan het lopen toen ze eindelijk haar stoel zag staan. Ze rende naar de stoel toe om de riem weer te pakken, toen ze zag dat de stoel bij een meisje stond. Om haar heen stonden allemaal dieren. Herten, konijnen, wolven, vossen. Het meisje zat op een van de wortels van de grote boom en hier een hand op de wortels, en met haar andere hand voerde ze was gras aan een baby-hertje. Danielle smolt helemaal van het kleine baby-hertje en liep naar het meisje toe. Maar toen ze nog maar 20 meter van het meisje vandaan was keek het hertje op en rende terug naar haar moeder waar ze schuw achter ging staan. Door de reactie van het hertje keken het meisje en alle dieren naar Danielle. De wolven begonnen te grommen en slopen langzaam dichterbij. 'Fijn, heb ik weer' zegt Danielle tegen haarzelf 'Eerst varkens en nu dit.'

Toen de wolven steeds dichter bij Danielle kwamen zei het meisje met een rustige stem tegen de wolven ;'Jongens, niet zo onaardig doen. Ze hier vast niet om ons pijn te doen'. De wolven stopten meteen met grommen en liepen kwispelend naar Danielle toe. Ze snuffelden aan haar handen, voeten en sommige proberen aan haar gezicht te ruiken, de wolven werden een beetje wild en proberen tegen haar aan de springen. Het meisje floot een keer hard op haar vingers en de wolven liepen terug naar haar toe. 'Wauw, dat is echt geweldig' zegt Danielle terwijl ze naar het meisje toeloopt. Het meisje lach verlegen 'Oh, dank je.' 'Hoe heet jij?' 'Chantalle' zegt ze met een lach. 'Cool, ik ben zit jij hier zo alleen?'

'O gewoon, ik vind het fijn om eventjes niet onder de mensen te zijn. Ik hou ervan om alleen in het bos te zijn, nouja alleen, ik heb altijd nog de dieren en Plotavius.' 'Plotavius?' vraagt Danielle. 'Ja' Chantalle klopt met haar hand op de boomstam 'Dit is Plotavius. Hij is een beetje verlegen met andere mensen in de buurt.'

'Dus jij bent een..boomfluisteraar en een dierenfluisteraar?' vraagt Danielle voorzichtig. ''Ja, ja dat klopt' zegt Chantalle met een glimlach. 'De bomen en dit bos voelden zich heel alleen, ze hadden niemand om mee te praten behalve met elkaar natuurlijk, maar na een tijdje begint dat ook te vervelen snap je? Plotavius werd gepest door de andere bomen omdat hij anders is en de dieren luisteren naar mij omdat ik een keer de leider van hun bos heb gered.' Danielle kijkt vol bewondering naar Chantalle.'En jij bent zo te zien een stoelfluisteraar. Dat is heel zeldzaam, dat kom je zeker niet vaak tegen.' 'Maar waarom loop jij alleen door het bos?' vraagt Chantalle.

'Oh, nee ik ben niet alleen, mijn vrienden Bo en Flip zijn aan de andere kant van de boom aan het picknicken. Als je wilt kan ik je wel aan hun voorstellen?' 'Ja lijkt me leuk!' zegt Chantalle vrolijk. Ze staat op, ze houd haar hand tegen de dikke boomstam en zegt 'Tot zo Plotavius, ik loop even naar de andere kant. Blijf waar je bent he? Zegt ze met een grote glimlach 'Alsof die boom opstaat en wegloopt...' denkt Danielle. Ze lopen samen verder naar de andere kant van de boom. De dieren volgen hun op de voet, maar voor Chantalle is dat blijkbaar de normaalste zaak van de wereld, want ze kijkt niet één keer om.

'Hoe komt het eigenlijk dat jij stoelfluisteraar bent?' vraagt Chantalle nieuwsgierig aan Danielle. Danielle twijfelt even. Kan ze deze vreemde wel haar geheim toevertrouwen? Chantalle ziet dat Danielle twijfelt. 'als je het niet wilt vertellen hoeft dat niet hoor.'

'Nee, nee het is al goed. Kijk het begon allemaal met...' 


	9. Het verhaal van Flip (1)

'Het begon allemaal toen ik nog een biggetje was...'

Ik was vroeger altijd alleen, mijn mama en ik leefden op een kinderboerderij en ik werd weggehaald bij mijn mama toen ik nog maar 8 weken oud was. Mijn papa heb ik maar één keer gezien, op de dag dat hij mijn mama verliet. Mijn mama was er kapot van en kon daarom niet meer voor ons zorgen, dus moesten alle biggetjes verkocht worden. Zo ook ik...Op een dag kwamen er allemaal mensen bij ons kijken en die pakten ons op en voelden aan ons. Elke keer namen ze weer een broertje of zusje van mij mee totdat ik helemaal alleen overbleef. Ik voelde me eenzaam omdat ik in een apart hok zat, gescheiden van mijn mama. Het duurde heel lang voordat iemand mij kocht eindelijk kocht. In het begin was ik heel blij, het idee dat ik een nieuw huis zou krijgen en niet langer alleen hoefde te zijn. Maar toen ik werd meegenomen kwam ik niet in een mooi huis met andere varkens terecht. Ik kwam op een boerderij met allemaal kippen en ik was het enige varken. Maar dat was niet zo heel erg, want kippen zijn hele lieve dieren weet je? Ze zorgen altijd voor andere dieren, en zo kreeg ik dus een nieuwe papa en mama en een hele boel nieuwe broertjes en zusjes.

Papa vond het helemaal niet goed dat ik bij het gezin hoorde. Omdat hij de baas was van alle kippen en ik was natuurlijk geen kip, maar mama accepteerde mij zoals ik was. Niet zoals papa en de andere kippen zij vermeiden mij het liefste. 'S avonds vertelde mama mij altijd spannende verhalen over varkens. De verhalen verzon ze zelf, maar ze waren geweldig. Één verhaal is mij altijd bijgebleven. Die over het kleine ruimtebiggetje.

Het verhaal ging over een klein varkentje die was geadopteerd door wilde zwijnen, omdat zijn vader in de ruimte was en zijn moeder op vreselijke wijze was geslacht voor haar vlees. Ondanks dat het varkentje eenig zins leek op de wilde zwijnen, voelde hij zich toch anders. Hij droomde ervan om ruimtevarken te worden net als zijn vader. Want in de ruimte is alles anders. In de ruimte kan je vliegen en leer je andere dingen dan op aarde. In de ruimte, in een ruimteschip, spannende avonturen beleven en aliens ontmoeten, iets doen voor de varkens op aarde net zoals zijn vader. Op een dag was het kleine varkentje voor de zoveelste keer aan het huilen op zijn verjaardag omdat zijn vader er niet bij kon zijn. Hij was op avontuur in de ruimte. Toen hij alle kaarsjes van de taart in één keer uitblies en hij een wens deed gebeurde er iets bijzonders. Het kleine varkentje hoorde een raar geluid en rende naar buiten. Boven het huis hing een ruimteschip, het ruimteschip van zijn vader. Zijn vader werd naar beneden geteleporteerd en het kleine varkentje was zo blij dat hij moest huilen van geluk. Zijn vader kon helaas niet lang blijven, omdat hij op missie moest naar Ionaru. Een blauwe planeet ver van de aarde vandaan, hij moest daar de bewoners helpen. De vader vroeg of het kleine varkentje misschien zin had om mee te gaan. Natuurlijk! Zei het kleine varkentje. Zijn droom was uitgekomen, hij werd een ruimtevarken samen met zijn vader. En in de ruimte beleefde hij allemaal spannende en leuke avonturen samen met zijn vader en nieuwe vrienden.

En zij beleefden nog meer spannende avonturen die mijn moeder dan aan mij vertelde.

Toen ik die verhalen hoorde werd ik vreselijk jaloers op het kleine varkentje, ik wou ook naar de ruimte gaan, nieuwe vrienden maken, vliegen en spannende avonturen beleven. Dus elke nacht droomde ik ervan hoe mijn papa een ruimte kapitein was, dat hij mij zou ophalen op mijn verjaardag en dat we samen avonturen zouden beleven. De dag kwam helaas nooit, maar ik gaf niet op! Ik moest en zou ik een ruimtevarken worden!

En toen op mijn verjaardag kwam mijn mama aan met een brief voor de ruimteschool voor varkens. Maar de school was heel ver weg. Dus ik moest gaan verhuizen.

Dat was heel moeilijk voor mij, omdat ik echt heel erg hield van mijn mama en nu moest ik haar gewoon achterlaten. Het is moeilijk om te moeten kiezen tussen je familie en je grote droom. Maar mama wist hoegraag ik het wilde, dus ik ging op kamers. Mijn kamergenoot was een varken genaamd Hendrik. Hendrik was heel groot en dik, maar had een meisjes stem, dus het was heel grappig. Hendrik ging ook naar de ruimteschool, hij wou een techneut in de ruimte worden. In het begin waren we hele goede vrienden, maar helaas werd Hendrik erg populair en bleef ik in de schaduw staan. Ik werd dus weer buitengesloten. Ik was heel boos op mezelf, omdat ik niet snapte waarom niemand vrienden met mij wou zijn. Ik was toch ook gewoon een varken? Waarom ben ik anders?. Op de ruimteschool ging het ook helemaal niet goed. Al die theorie kreeg ik allemaal niet in mijn hoofd en wiskunde was als chinees voor mij. Hier werd ik dus alleen maar verdrietiger van. De keuze die ik had gemaakt om mijn familie achter te laten was een slechte keuze geweest. Op een dag ging ik spijbelen van school en ging ik naar het bos. Toen ik in een open veld was, zag ik opeens een rood ruimteschip. Op school waren we al gewaarschuwd voor rode ruimteschepen, omdat in deze schepen de slechte varkens zitten. En met slecht bedoel ik ook echt slecht. Slecht als in ; het vernietigen van planeten en het overvallen van andere ruimteschepen. Maar het boeide me allemaal niet meer zoveel wat er met mij gebeurde. Ik had het al geaccepteerd dat ik mijn hele leven alleen zou zijn, dus ik zou het ook niet erg vinden als het rode ruimte schip mij ontvoerde.

En dat gebeurde ook, ik werd omhoog gehaald naar het ruimteschip en bereidde me voor het het ergste (dat ze mijn leven zouden nemen). Maar dat gebeurde niet. Toen ik eindelijk boven was zag ik allemaal varkens in uniform. Ze namen mij mee naar het kantoor van de kapitein. De kapitein zag er heel aardig uit en hij vertelde mij dat ik niet bang hoefde te zijn, omdat het niet een echt rood ruimteschip was. Het was een normaal ruimteschip, verkleed als een rood ruimteschip zodat ze andere rode ruimteschepen konden oppakken. Een soort undercover actie. Hij vroeg wie ik was en wat ik deed. Ik vertelde dat ik Flip heette en dat ik spijbelde van de ruimteschool. Toen hij dat hoorde moest hij lachen en zei 'Ik mag jou wel jongetje, wat denk je ervan om met ons mee te gaan?' Ik kon mijn oren niet geloven! Ik! Een ruimtevarken! Zonder dat ik die stomme ruimteschool heb afgemaakt! Ik twijfelde geen moment en riep meteen JA!. 'Nou dan, welkom aan boord!' hij drukte een knopje in en zei in een microfoon 'Wil iemand deze nieuwe rekruut even rondleiden door het ruimteschip?'.

Na enige tijd kwam er een varkentje met dezelfde leeftijd als ik de kamer binnen. Ze kapitein zij tegen mij dat hij mij zou rondleiden in het schip. Het varkentje leidde mij de kamer uit de gang op. Hij vertelde mij dat hij Rhomain heette, maar dat ik hem wel Rho mocht noemen. Rho was heel aardig en voor het eerst in tijden had ik een vriend! Een echte vriend. Rho en ik hadden dezelfde interesses, Rho's vader was de kapitein van het schip, en dat wanneer hij er niet meer is Rho het schip mag overnemen. Ik was zo jaloers op Rho.

Het ruimteschip bleef niet lang boven de aarde hangen, hij ging steeds verder omhoog. Voor het eerst in mijn leven zou ik naar de ruimte gaan! Ik kon niet wachten! Voor Rho was het de normaalste zaak van de wereld, hij vertelde mij verhalen over wat hij allemaal al heeft gezien in de ruimte. De verhalen van Rho leken erg op de verhalen van mijn moeder. Hierdoor werd ik nog enthousiaster.

Toen we uiteindelijk in de ruimte waren keek ik mijn ogen uit. Het was alles waar ik over gedroomd had. Voor maanden gingen we van planeet naar planeet en kochten we eten, zuurstof en andere dingen om te overleven, ook deden we de taak van het undercover ruimteschip. We gingen naar rode ruimteschepen toe en pakten hun spullen af. De spullen die zij van andere schepen hadden gestolen. Wat er met de bemanning gebeurde wist ik niet. Daar moest ik me maar niet te druk mee bezig houden zij de kapitein. De kapitein zei dat ik genoeg had geobserveerd en wel eens aan het werk mocht. De daarna volgende keren mocht ik meehelpen aanhaken van ons ruimteschip aan het rode, het rode ruimteschip binnen gaan en zoveel mogelijk spul meenemen terwijl de andere varkens de bemanning tegen hielden.

Op een dag gingen we met het ruimteschip naar een grijs ruimteschip toe, in plaats van naar een rode. Het verbaasde me een beetje, maar Rho had tegen mij gezegd dat ik nooit moest twijfelen aan de kapitein. Dus ik deed mijn taak. Ik hielp weer met aanhaken en onze bemanning ging naar het grijze ruimteschip. De spullen lagen helemaal achterin het ruimteschip en we moesten dus ver lopen. Toen we naar de spullen toeliepen liepen we langs de kamer waar de bemanning werd tegen gehouden. Ik hoorde een paar varkens zachtjes huilen en zeggen 'Nee, alstublieft..' en 'Waarom doen jullie dit?'. Toen hoorde ik dat onze kapitein aan de bemanning vroeg waar hun kapitein was bleef ik eventjes staan om mee te kijken. De kapitein van het grijze schip kwam langzaam naar voren en keek mij aan in plaats van onze kapitein. Zijn gezicht kwam mij vaag bekend voor, maar ik kon het niet helemaal plaatsen. Een van onze bemanningsleden gaf de grijze kapitein een klap, zodat hij op de grond viel. De grijze kapitein keek mij nog steeds aan, onze kapitein volgde zijn ogen en zag dat hij naar mij keek. 'Flip, wil je alsjeblieft gewoon je werk doen?' vraagt onze kapitein. Ik wilde weglopen maar toen hoorde ik de grijze kapitein zeggen 'Flip...ben jij dat?' Ik bleef verstijft staan. _Die stem? Is dat echt mijn vader?_ 'Euhm ken ik u?' zei ik. 'Ja Flip, ik ben je vader'. Dit kwam nogal als een schok voor mij snap je? Ik had mijn vader maar één keer gezien, en nu ligt hij hier op de grond voor mijn voeten. Ik wist niet wat ik moest doen. De grijze kapitein kreeg nog een klap 'Praat geen onzin tegen Flip' zei onze kapitein streng. 'Het is geen onzin, als dit mijn zoon is, heeft hij een moedervlek in de vorm van een taco op zijn linker arm'. Ik schrok. Hoe kan hij weten van mijn taco-moedervlek? Ik wist het zeker, dit is mijn vader. 'Flip wil je alsjeblieft weer aan het werk gaan!' zegt onze kapitein. Ik twijfelde, en liep weg, maar niet naar de spullen die ik moest ophalen, maar terug naar het schip. Achter mij hoorde ik nog dat ze de man die claimde mijn vader te zijn nog een paar keer sloegen. En daarna hoorde ik opeens geweest schoten.

Wapens? Wie hebben er nou wapens mee? Ik keek achterom en zag dat de bemanning van mijn schip op mij af rende. 'Waar wacht je op Flip? LOPEN!' Maar ik verstijfde, de bemanning rende mij voorbij. En in plaats van terug naar het schip te lopen, liep ik terug naar de kamer, de kamer waar de meneer is die claimt mijn vader te zijn. Toen ik de kamer binnen liep zag ik de meneer op de grond liggen. Er lag een plas bloed onder zijn lichaam en hij lag bewegeloos op de grond. Ik rende naar hem toe en knielde voor hem neer. Ik pakte zijn hoofd en zag dat hij nog leefde. Ik zei tegen hem 'Ben jij echt mijn vader?'. Hij knikte. Ik kreeg tranen in mijn ogen. Ik had eindelijk mijn vader gevonden en nu raak ik hem weer kwijt! 'Wat moet ik doen?' vraag ik snikkend. 'Flip, kan je mij alsjeblieft vergeven?' zegt hij met veel moeite. 'Ja papa, ik vergeef het je.'

Hij zucht van blijdschap en sluit zijn ogen 'Gelukkig' zegt hij met zijn laatste adem. Ik voelde zijn lichaam verslappen in mijn handen. Hij zucht nog een laatste keer en zijn hart stopt.

Wordt vervolgd...ooit op een dag.


	10. Het verhaal van Flip (2)

Ik huil en huil en huil. Ik begraaf mijn gezicht in zijn bewegenloze lichaam. Wanneer ik een hand op mijn schouder voel kijk ik op. Nu pas zie ik dat de rest van de varkens ongedeerd zijn. Een oud varken zegt tegen mij 'Zeg jongen, hoe komt het dat jij met een rood ruimteschip meereist?' 'Rood?' zeg ik snikkend 'Het ruimteschip was grijs, maar ze zeiden dat hij rood was zodat ze andere rode schepen konden oppakken'

Een paar biggen slaan hun poot voor hun mond. 'Wat?' vraag ik verbaasd. 'Jongen' zegt het oude varken weer 'het ruimteschip waarmee jij vervoerd werd is wel degelijk rood, ze hebben tegen je gelogen.' Ook ik sla nu mijn hand voor mijn mond _Ze hebben tegen mij gelogen? Rho heeft tegen mij gelogen?_ Mijn verdriet maakt nu plaats voor een woede uitbarsting. _Ze hebben tegen mij gelogen, én mijn vader vermoord. _Ik sta op en ren naar het rode ruimte schip, of het grijze, het rode ruimteschip dat claimt grijs ze zijn maar eigenlijk toch rood is. Het andere ruimteschip dus. Maar toen ik bij de deur kwam en door het raam keek, zag ik dat het andere ruimteschip was vertrokken. Ze waren gewoon weggegaan zonder mij! Hierdoor werd ik nóg bozer. Ik sloeg met mijn vuist tegen de muur en op de grond, net zolang tot mijn poten bloedden. Toen ik eindelijk gekalmeerd was en weer helder kon nadenken besloot ik dat ik dit niet ongestraft voorbij zou laten gaan. Ik moest en zou wraak nemen op de persoon die het leven van mijn vader heeft genomen.

Ik liep weer terug naar de kamer waar de rest van de varkens waren. Sommige zijn al opgestaan en hielpen een paar anderen. 'Laten we gaan.' Zeg ik. 'Wie is nu de kapitein van dit schip?' Het oude varken loopt weer naar me toe 'Nou, je vader was eigenlijk de kapitein maar nu hij er niet meer is... ben jij of ik de nieuwe kapitein'. 'Ik kapitein? Maar ik heb de ruimteschool niet eens afgemaakt...het lijkt me beter als jij de nieuwe kapitein bent.'

'Zoals je wilt' zegt het oude varken. 'Maar Flip, ik verwacht dat je de persoon die dit je vader heeft aangedaan laten boeten?' 'Ja' zeg ik vastbesloten. 'Nou laten we dan maar gaan. Iedereen op zijn post en klaarmaken voor vertrek.'

De varkens lopen naar de deur, sommige kloppen nog even op mijn schouder wanneer ze bij voorbij lopen. 'Wat moet ik doen?' vraag ik aan het oude varken. 'Jij mag wel bij mij staan.'

Het ruimteschip startte zijn motoren en we gingen verder. We zochten dagen lang naar het rood/grijze ruimteschip en op een dag zagen we het. Ik herkende het meteen, mijn haat voor het rood-grijze ruimteschip was nog even groot. Ik wist niet dat grijze ruimteschepen wapens bij zich hadden. Maar toen besefte ik dat het misschien ook wel logisch was, de grijze ruimteschepen moeten zich natuurlijk wel kunnen verdedigen tegen een rood ruimteschip.

We gingen in positie staan, ongeveer 200 meter recht voor het rode ruimteschip. Alle wapens stonden gereed. 'Weet je het zeker?' vroeg het oude varken nog aan mij. Ik knikte. Ik moest en zou wraak nemen, dat was het enige waar ik aan dacht. Ik had al die nachten niet geslapen, omdat ik steeds nachtmerries had over hoe mijn vader in mijn armen stierf, opnieuw en opnieuw. Ik keek nog een keer naar het rode ruimteschip om er zeker van te zijn dat het de goede was. Hij was grijs, met 4 deuren, een schotel op het dak van het ruimteschip en een kentekenplaat met de combinatie : RRVAG1. Ik wist het zeker. Zonder ook maar enige twijfel drukte ik op de grote rode knop. Ik voelde het ruimteschip schudden en zag 2 grote raketten met hoge snelheid naar het rode ruimteschip gaan. Het moment dat ik de knop indruk krijg ik al spijt, al die mensen in dat ruimteschip. Rho...misschien wist hij niet eens dat zijn vader slecht was. En misschien wist de rest van de crew dat ook helemaal niet. _Wat heb ik gedaan?_ Al die mensen.

Ik kijk toe hoe de raketten naar het ruimteschip toegaan, ik zie hoe mensen aan de voorkant door het raam kijken en ik zie zelfs de schrik op hun gezicht. Ik zie zelfs Rho. _Nee..._ Ik krijg tranen in mijn ogen. Ik zie hoe de raketten het ruimteschip raken, een seconde is het stil, maar het lijkt wel een eeuwigheid. En dan, de knal. Een grote explosie met veel vlammen. 'Achteruit!' roept het oude varken naar onze bemanning. Ons schip gaat snel achteruit, maar ik merkte het niet eens. Ik was zo in schok van wat ik net heb veroorzaakt. Ik heb iets vreselijks gedaan. Ik heb onschuldige mensen het leven ontnomen. Ik het het leven van mijn beste en enige echte vriend ontnomen. Ik ben niets beter dan zij, ik ben zelfs slechter.

Ik doe mijn poten voor mijn ogen en zak in elkaar. De tranen stromen nu over mijn wangen en ik kan het niet tegen houden. _Ik ben een vreselijk varken, hoe kan ik ooit nog met mezelf leven, waarom heeft niemand mij tegen gehouden? Wat zou vader hiervan hebben gevonden?_ Met al die vragen in mijn hoofd begin ik alleen maar harder te huilen. _Ik wil naar huis. Nu. Naar huis. Ik wil terug naar de aarde. Ik wil hier niet meer aan herinnerd worden en dit gewoon allemaal vergeten._

Maar ik kon niet meteen naar huis, een ruimteschip heeft altijd een missie. En de missie van alle grijze ruimteschepen is om te zoeken naar de gevlekte paddenstoelen voor milkshakes. De deuren gaan alleen open voor het omhooghalen van paddenstoelen en wanneer hij genoeg kilo paddenstoelen hebben verzameld. Ik moest dus nog een paar maanden in de ruimte blijven terwijl we zochten naar paddenstoelen. We gingen alle planeten af, en een van de laatste planeten was aarde.

Hoe hoefden nog maar paddenstoelen, en zo kwamen we jullie tegen. Jullie gingen per ongeluk naar boven, wij hadden nog niet genoeg paddenstoelen waardoor de deuren nog niet opengingen. Maar ik wilde zo graag weer op de grond staan dus hielp ik jullie ontsnappen, en nu zijn we hier.

''Aha'' zegt Bo medelevend. Tijdens het verhaal had de tranen in haar ogen gekregen. Maar die had ze snel weggeveegd. 'Dat is wel echt een heel heftig verhaal Flip. Maar wat je ook denkt, wij vinden je geen vreselijk varken. Je hebt gezegd dat je ontzettende spijt hebt van de daden. En je hebt ons gered weet je nog? ' Flip glimlacht 'Dankje, jullie zijn de beste vrienden die ik ooit heb gehad. Ik bof maar met jullie.'

'Maar er is nog één ding dat ik niet snap' zegt Bo. ''Waarom kwamen die varkens achter Danielle aan toen ze de deur open deed?' Flip moet heel hard lachen. 'Dat zal ik maar niet vertellen' Bo kijkt Flip aan met een verontwaardigde blik, maar ze accepteert het. Flip heeft natuurlijk net een heftig verhaal verteld en ze moet hem maar niet te veel pushen. Ze kijkt naar Flip. Flip kijkt omhoog en heeft tranen in zijn ogen. Bo heeft hem een knuffel en zegt 'Vanaf nu ben je familie Flip, wij laten je nooit meer in de steek'. Flip begint te huilen, van blijdschap en van verdriet om zijn vader en Rho.


	11. Het verhaal van Chantalle (1)

Nee, nee het is al goed. Kijk het begon allemaal met mijn verleden, zoals elk verhaal.

Mijn verhaal is niet zo zielig en emotioneel als dat je misschien zou denken. Want, een meisje dat alleen in het bos woont, met een boom en dieren als vrienden. Er zou toch een reden moeten zijn dat ik de mensen de rug hebt toegekeerd. Maar een echte reden is er niet. Ik komt uit een rijke familie en kreeg alles wat ik wilde. Zolang ik maar lief was, en stil zat, en niet sprak voor mijn beurt. Mijn familie voedde mij heel netjes op. Op school haalde in goede punten, had vriendinnen en leraren mochten mij. Ik had het perfecte leventje zou je zo zeggen.

Maar in mijn ogen was dat niet. Ik voelde me eenzaam. Alle mensen om mij heen hadden plannen gemaakt voor de toekomst. Zij wisten allemaal wat ze later wouden worden, ik niet. Dus hadden mijn ouders maar voor mij besloten dat ik een dokter zou worden. Ik was immers slim genoeg. Maar ik wilde geen dokter worden, maar zoals mij geleerd was mocht ik niet mijn ouders tegenspreken. Ik voelde me steeds meer alleen en het leek alsof de andere mensen mij niet begrepen. Het leek alsof ik maar met iedereen meedeed terwijl ik duidelijk anders wilde zijn. Ik voelde me alleen. Wat was het nut van leven als ik precies hetzelfde ga doen als ieder ander? Leef ik wel echt? Hoe kan iemand mij bewijzen dat ik echt aan het leven ben, en dat dit niet gewoon allemaal een droom is. Dat de wereld om mij heen wel echt is en dat de mensen om mij heen echt zijn. Dat de kleuren die ik zie niet een reflectie zijn van wat ik hoop dat ze eruit zien, dat mensen er echt zo uit zien of dat dat gewoon een illusies. Wat is het nut van leven als je niet weet dat je leeft. Elke minuut van elke dag voelde ik mij gevangen in mijn eigenen lichaam en ik streefde naar antwoord op de vraag of ik wel echt leef.

Zo kwam ik bij de natuur uit. Thuis hadden wij geen huisdieren, dat vonden mijn ouders niet gepast. Na school liep ik altijd langs een bos, dit bos. Op een dag besloot ik me even af te zonderen van de wereld door in het bos te gaan zitten. Hier kon ik rustig nadenken over mijn leven of niet-leven. Ik maakte tekeningen van de bomen en de dieren. Ik genoot van het moment om alleen te zijn, maar nu voelde me ik me niet alleen. Ik had de bomen en de dieren aan mijn zijde. Ik dacht na over mijzelf en over iedereen. Mensen zijn maar rare wezens. We zeggen bovenaan de voedselketen te staan, terwijl we eigenlijk heel zwak zijn zonder onze wapens. Wij zijn de enige soort die elkaar trouw beloven en elkaar daarna verraden, de enige soort die alleen maar leeft voor anderen en niet voor zichzelf. Wanneer we werken geven we uren van ons leven aan andere mensen zodat zij hun leven weer aan andere mensen kunnen geven over de hele wereld. Wat is hier het nut van? Maar wanneer ieder voor zich is zou iedereen ongelofelijk egocentrisch zijn. Dieren hebben het goed, en voornamelijk wolven. Zij leven in een roedel en zorgen voor elkaar, maar bemoeien zich niet met de rest van de wereld. Ze leven in hun eigen wereld.

Ik vond de rust en stilte in het bos zo fijn dat ik besloot er elke dag na school heen te gaan. Ik ging elke dag bij dezelfde boom zitten. Omdat er niemand anders was om tegen aan te praten, praatte ik maar tegen mezelf en tegen de boom. Het klink heel raar, maar het was niet anders. Elke dag dat ik kwam waren ook de dieren om mij heen minder schuw. In het begin zag ik helemaal geen dieren, die waren allang gevlucht voor mij. Maar dag bij dag werden de dieren minder bang, dit gaf mij een vreselijk goed gevoel en dit was ook een van de redenen dat ik elke dag weer terug ging. De dieren bleven altijd wel op een afstandje staan, maar dan stonden ze heel vredig te kijken of te grazen. Op een dag ging ik na school weer naar het bos en ging bij de boom zitten tekenen, er stond een hert en in de verte een wolf naar mij te kijken. Dat was de eerste keer dat ik een wolf voor het echt had wilde hem gaan natekenen maar helaas liep hij al snel weer weg. De dagen daarna had ik het idee dat de wolf steeds dichterbij ging staan. Hij bleef mij maar aankijken en elke keer dat ik mijn tekenspullen pakte liep hij weg. Dus besloot ik om maar niet meer te tekenen. Omdat ik niet meer tekende gaf dit mij weer tijd om na te denken. Ik dacht weer na over van alles en nog wat en werd verdrietig. Waarom krijg ik geen antwoord op mijn vragen. Ik gaf de boom een knuffel (ja heel raar, maar je moet wat als er niemand om je heen is om je te troosten). En dat was de eerste keer dat ik een stem hoorde in het bos. Het was een lage rustige stem. Ik liet de boom los en keek omhoog terwijl ik mijn tranen wegveegde.

'Is daar iemand?'.

'Natuurlijk, je bent nooit alleen.'

''Wie zei dat?'

'Ik'

'Waar ben je dan?'

'Ik sta voor je'

Ik kijk de boom aan en glimlach 'Was je hier de hele tijd al?'

'Ja, ik ben Plotavius, heeft u ook een naam?'

'Plotavius, dat is een vreemde naam. Ik ben Chantalle'

'Een goedendag Chantalle. Wij bomen hebben allemaal van deze namen, onze namen reflecteren de dingen waar we bekend om staan. Plotavius is Fins voor ; De supreem geïnformeerde. Ik weet alles van dit bos. Maar ik weet niet, waarom jij zo verdrietig bent.'

'Niemand begrijpt me'

'Dat is incorrect Chantalle, de dieren, de bomen, de natuur begrijpt je. Wij weten wat je voelt. Je hoeft je niet alleen te voelen. De natuur brengt ons dichter bij god. Buddha, Krishna, de god in onszelf, waar je ook in gelooft. En jij bent een van de weinige mensen die dit weet. De ziel in jou lichaam is anders dan bij de meeste mensen, jouw ziel is puur. Daarom zijn de dieren ook niet bang voor je, maar de mensen begrijpen je niet. De menselijke ziel is door de jaren heen verwoest met geld, macht en jaloezie. De mensheid is niet meer zoals hoort in de natuur.

'Maar als ik anders ben dan alle mensen en de natuur mij wel begrijpt. Betekend dat, dat de natuur antwoord kan geven op mijn vragen?'

'De natuur neemt het leven bij dag en denkt niet na over de toekomst of verleden. Wij zijn er voor elkaar wanneer dat nodig is en accepteren we elkaar zoals we zijn. Ieder wezen is een deel van de natuur en maakt ons wie we zijn. Hier kunnen we niks aan veranderen ookal zouden we dat willen.'

'Ik begrijp het' zeg ik, terwijl ik er duidelijk niks van snap.

'Je moet het niet begrijpen, je moet het beleven. Je moet niet bang zijn voor wat er komen zal. En vergeet nooit jezelf te zijn. Draai je maar om, de dieren zullen je verder helpen. Je kan veel van ze leren, volg ze. Misschien krijg je dan ooit antwoord op je vragen''. Terwijl hij zijn laatste zin uitspreekt valt zijn stem steeds meer naar de achtergrond totdat deze uiteindelijk weg is. Hij is niet dood, hij is er nog. Maar hij heeft zijn verhaal gedaan en wil dat ik nu verder ga.

Ik draai me om en tot mijn grote verbazig zit een wolf 3 meter bij mij vandaan. Hij kijkt me aan met zijn prachtige gele ogen en kwispelt met zijn staart. Hij is zo lief! En dan herken in hem, het is de wolf waarnaar ik al dagen kijk, de wolf die meteen wegloopt wanneer ik mijn tekenspullen pak. Voordat ik een stap kan zetten staat de wolf op en loopt naar mij toe. Hij zet zijn tanden in mijn broekspijp en ik schrik _Valt hij me nu aan?_. Maar dan voel ik dat hij mijn broekspijp zachtjes vastheeft er een een beetje aan trekt, als teken dat ik met hem mee moet gaan. 'Draai je maar om, de dieren zullen je verder helpen. Je kan veel van ze leren, volg ze.' De stem van Plotavius egoot nog in mijn hoofd. En zonder te twijfelen loop ik met de wolf mee. Verder het bos in.

_Niet twijfelen, niet bang zijn, niet nadenken over de toekomst, maar me focussen op het heden._


	12. Het verhaal van Chantalle (2)

De wolf liep een paar meter voor mij uit en keek af en toe om naar me om te kijken waar ik bleef. We liepen en liepen. Het leek wel een eeuwigheid maar dat maakte mij niet uit. Ik was nog steeds verbaast over het feit dat ík word geleid door een wolf. Elk uur dat voorbij ging kwamen er meer dieren om ons heen lopen. Ik merkte het pas laat op, omdat ik zo gefocust was op de wolf. Op een gegeven moment liepen er andere wolven, herten, vossen maar ook konijnen om ons heen. De dieren liepen in vrede langs elkaar in plaats van op elkaar te jagen zoals je zou denken.

We kwamen bij een grasveld uit (Hetzelfde grasveld waar jullie per ongeluk omhoog werden gehaald door een grijs ruimteschip), het grasveld stond vol met prachtige bloemen en de bekende blauw met groen gestipte paddenstoelen. We waren niet de enige op het veld, er waren wel honderden, misschien wel duizend dieren, en ze stonden allemaal in een cirkel. Toen wij aan kwamen lopen, met de groep die behoorlijk groot was geworden, liepen een paar dieren naar achteren zodat ik kon zien wat er zo belangrijk was. In het midden van de cirkel was iets wat ik totaal niet verwachtte. Er stond een mevrouw in een lange witte jurk, ze had prachtig lang donkerbruin haar en ze had een krans van bloemen op haar hoofd. Als je haar in de stad zou zien, zou je denken dat ze een hippie was. Maar hier in het bos met alle dieren om haar heen, kon je duidelijk zien dat zij hier de baas was.

Ik wist niet goed wat ik moest doen, maar een klein hertje gaf mij een duw in de rug als teken dat ik naar haar toe moest lopen, dus dat deed ik. Maar dat was misschien achteraf niet zo'n goed idee geweest. Want toen ik een paar stappen naar voren liep keek de vrouw, die mij voorheen volgens mij niet eens had opgemerkt, naar mij. Ik zag dat ze schrok van mijn onaangekondigde aanwezigheid. De zette een paar stappen achteruit terwijl ze mij met afschuw aankeek, draaide daarna om en liep weg.

Ik wist niet goed wat ik moest doen, moet ik achter haan aan lopen? Die blik op haar gezicht was een duidelijk teken dat ze niet met mij te maken wilde hebben. Ik draaide me om om terug te lopen naar mijn eigengemaakte groepje met dieren. Maar toen ik me omdraaide waren alle dieren weg. _Fijn dit. Ik ben helemaal hierheen lopen voor niks. _Ik werd er een beetje emotioneel van _Laten de dieren mij hier gewoon in de steek?. _Ik liep naar een boom en ging er tegen aan zitten.

'Hee, waarom dat lange gezicht?'

Ik draaide me om een keek naar de boom, is dit een grap? Is er nog een boom die kan praten? _Wij bomen hebben allemaal van deze namen, onze namen reflecteren de dingen waar we bekend om staan. _Ik hoor de lage stem van Plotavius weer in mijn hoofd. Ik had het kunnen weten dat er meerde bomen zouden zijn die konden praten.

'Ben jij een vriend van Plotavius?'

'Plotavius? Ken jij Plotavius? Wij zijn allemaal vrienden met de grote Plotavius, hij is de boom der bomen, het leven van de natuur, hij houd ons bij elkaar en toch gescheiden. Hij is de alwetende boom, hij is ons voorbeeld. Hoe ken jíj hem?'

'Oh gewoon...ik maakte een praatje met hem...hij heeft mij verteld om met de dieren mee te gaan, zo ben ik hier gekomen. Maar ik weet niet goed wat ik nu moet doen. Ik dacht dat misschien die mevrouw mij zou kunnen helpen.'

'Die mevrouw is niemand minder dan onze beschermer! Zij heeft geen tijd voor vragen, en al zeker niet de vragen van mensen! Ze houd mensen liever uit haar buurt.'

'Maar..ze is zelf ook een mens? Waarom houd ze hun dan liever uit hun buurt?'

'Dat komt omdat, mijn kind, de mensen de natuur verpesten. Zij horen niet meer thuis in de natuur en dat weten ze, daarom verwoesten ze het maar. Ze eten onze dieren voor hun vlees, halen bomen naar beneden en verbranden ze voor licht, omdat ze bang zijn in het donker. Een groot deel van de aarde is weggevaagd door de mensheid, het zal niet lang duren voordat ze ook aan dit bos beginnen. Wat zeg ik? Ze zijn al begonnen. Ze hebben vallen neergezet voor onze konijnen,hazen en herten. Suojella. Haar naam zegt het al, de beschermheilige is de persoon die je net zag. Ondanks dat zij een mens is, is haar ziel puur. Ze heeft zich vrijwillig afgekeerd van de mensheid om de natuur om haar heen te beschermen. Suojella zoekt vallen op die de mensen hebben neergelegd en verwijderd ze, ze helpt gewonde dieren en planten.'

'Ik snap het.' Dit keer snap ik het ook echt, ik moet alle informatie die ik net heb gekregen gewoon even laten bezinken. Ik wilde iets terug zeggen tegen de boom, van wie ik de naam nog steeds niet wist, toen ik opeens een schreeuw hoorde. En niet een gewone schreeuw, maar een schreeuw vol met pijn. 'Suojella!' zegt de boom met een trillende stem. Ik sta op en ren naar het geluid toe, ik struikel nog over een paar takken maar er is geen tijd te verliezen. Iemand in zo veel pijn moet geholpen worden.

Ik ren zo hard als ik kan en uiteindelijk kom ik bij de bron van het geluid uit. Het is daadwerkelijk Suojella zoals de boom voorspelde. Ze zit vast in iets wat lijkt op een berenklem maar ik kan het niet helemaal plaatsen. Maar dat is niet het enige, Suojella bloed hevig. Wat zeg ik? Ze bloed dood! Er ligt al een grote plas bloed om haar lichaam heen en ze ligt in een, wat voor mij lijkt, niet prettige positie, ze ligt op haar rug maar toch half gedraaid. De klem heeft haar vast rond haar middel en ik kan zien dat ze zich heeft proberen te verzetten. Grote, diepe vleeswonden zijn te zien om haar nu bijna bewegenloze lichaam. Haar jurk is niet meer mooi wit maar helemaal rood. Ik ren naar haar toe en zak op mijn knieën in een grote plas bloed die nog redelijk warm is. Ik pak haar schouder en schut haar zachtjes heen en weer. Ai, geen goede keuze, ze kreunt van de pijn en ik laat snel haar schouders los. Suojella! Blijf bij me, het komt goed. Ik kijk op en om me heen om te zien of er misschien iemand staat. 'Iemand, wie dan ook HELP!' maar ik krijg geen reactie. Ik focus me weer op Suojella. Ik ga wat naar onder zitten en pak de klemmen met mijn handen vast. Ik probeer ze te openen met al mijn kracht. Ze gaan een beetje open, maar wanneer ik mijn grip verlies en zelf mijn handen opensnijd gaat de klem weer strakker zitten. Suojella kreunt van de pijn dat ze klem terug haar wonden in gaat. 'Hou vol. Ik krijg je hier wel uit!' zeg ik, maar ik kan het niet overtuigend brengen.

Suojella legt haar hand op de mijne wanneer ik net wil beginnen met een vierde poging om de klem open te maken. Ik merk nu pas dat mijn eigen handen ook helemaal onder het bloed zitten, en ik ook diepe wonden heb opgelopen.

'Waarom wil je mij redden? Haar stem klink prachtig, zacht en vredelievend.

'Geen tijd voor vragen, ik krijg je hier wel uit!'

'Alsjeblieft, waarom deze moeite voor mij?'

Ik kijk haar aan en zeg ' Je bent te belangrijk voor dit bos, de dieren en de bomen. Ze kunnen niet zonder je. Dus hou nog even vol, de klem is bijna open!'

'Het gaat je niet lukken...En al zou het je wel lukken, ik heb al teveel bloed verloren. Ik zal dit niet overleven.'

'Ik breng je wel naar een ziekenhuis!'

'Nee...als ik sterf, wil ik hier sterven. In de natuur.' Ze zucht 'Wat is het nut van leven als je de dood niet accepteert? Mijn tijd hier is voorbij, en dat accepteer ik.'

Tranen rollen over mijn wangen en vallen op haar hand.

'Waarom tranen voor mij?'

'Iedereen verdient het om te leven'

Ze lacht 'Je weet pas dat je hebt geleefd, wanneer je leven bijna ten einde komt. Jij bent niet zoals andere mensen Chantalle' _Hoe weet zij mijn naam? _'Je bent net als ik. Ik heb je verkeerd beoordeeld, en dat spijt me.'

_Wat probeert ze te zeggen?_

'Chantalle, als je het wilt, kan jij mijn taak overnemen. Bescherm dit bos. Maar vergeet nooit te leven.'

'Ik hoef je taak niet over te nemen, want jij gaat hier gewoon uitkomen!'

'Het is al te laat. Je hoeft niet bang te zijn voor wat er komen zal. Plotavius en Ik zullen bij je zijn om je te helpen, net als alle andere dieren.'

'Nee alsjeblieft, wacht!'

'Het is nu aan jou.' zegt ze met haar laatste adem. Ze kijkt vredig omhoog.

Ik kijk naar haar gezicht en kijk dan ook omhoog, de lucht is blauw en er valt een zonnestraal precies op ons. Wanneer ik weer naar beneden kijken is haar lichaam weg.

Wanneer ik terug naar het grasveldje loop om alles even te laten bezinken, staan daar alle dieren weer in een cirkel, net zoals bij Suojella. Net zoals eerder op de dag lopen dieren naar achter en maken een opening in de cirkel zodat ik erdoor kan. Toen ik eindelijk in het midden stond gingen opeens alle dieren naar beneden. Ik dacht dat ze gingen liggen, maar toen ik beter keek zag ik dat ze allemaal knielde. De knielden allemaal, voor mij?

'Tja en dat is dus zo'n beetje mijn verhaal' zegt Chantalle tegen Danielle. 'Is het verhaal nu al afgelopen?'. 'Ja nadat ze allemaal knielde en daarna weer opstonden was ik heel verbaast natuurlijk. Maar daarna ging ik terug na Plotavius en die leerde mij de rest van de dingen die ik moest leren. En verder kan ik denk ik niet echt meer vertellen '.

'Maar dat maakt ook niet uit, want we zijn er!'

**(Sorry voor eventuele spelling en/of taal fouten :D)**


	13. Extra Chapter : Het Bomenverhaal

_Mijn hobby is tekenen. Meestal teken ik de natuur; bomen en dieren. Ik teken graag bomen omdat bomen belangrijk zijn op deze wereld, ze bieden woning aan dieren en zorgen voor zuurstof. Zonder bomen kunnen wij niet leven. Als mensen naar bomen kijken zien ze meestal alleen en stam met een paar blaadjes maar ik zie een levend organisme met vele details. Wanneer mensen bomen teken tekenen ze meestal een simpel iets. Ik hou ervan om alle details te tekenen die ik me kan herinneren van een bepaalde boom. Ik ben één met de natuur._


End file.
